


Point

by flight815kitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack, humans get shit done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack wouldn't be such a threat if everyone acted like adults. Not to worry. Stiles and Lydia have it under control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There were pros and cons to having an alpha pack try to move in on your territory.

The main downside was the constant state of fear that anyone you loved and cared about would end up very dead very quickly.

On the plus side, nothing brings people together like a common goal. Well. _Ideally_ that would be the case. Unfortunately, no one trusts each other enough to quit arguing. And fighting. Let’s just say it’s a good thing that werewolves heal fast. There can only be so much scratching and biting before the lowly humans decide that they should leave the pissing contest to the puppies.

And two humans who will do anything to avoid the awkwardness of their non-romantic-but-it-might-be-okay-if-it-was status can actually get things accomplished. Especially if they have a preexisting interest in the occult and know how to read dead languages.

Give them a few days and connections to the police department, and it’s a wonder who they can track down.

 

A quick text to Scott had confirmed their ragtag band of werewolves was still at Derek’s new digs. And that Peter should really lay off the “How’s your mom?” comments if he was actually trying to be friendly. It was creepy and it would never stop being creepy and Mrs. McCall did not need to be filled in on that particular piece of supernatural backstory information at this time.

Lydia knocked lightly on the door. Why she felt she should was one of the great mysteries to the universe. There was no way that they hadn’t heard the Jeep coming from a half mile away. Or smelled the amazing scent of three large pizzas (one extra bacon extra cheese, one pepperoni, and one veggie because Lydia wanted veggie and she had this way of talking you into making decisions you wouldn’t have made otherwise) coming up the stairs.

There’s a snarl that they know by now means “The door is unlocked, feel free to interrupt the display of dominance occurring within”.

Sure enough, Scott is aggressively poking Peter in the chest while Derek pouts disapprovingly because he sort of wants them to fight to the death but he won’t admit it and refusing to pick a side gives him plausible deniability.

The scent of fresh food breaks Scott’s attention  and the tension eases as they all gather around Derek’s table to silently accuse each other getting the larger slice of pizza by the use of glares and what will be termed as “creative staring” because certain members of this excuse for a pack are physically incapable of glaring. There was no end to it.

Derek just crosses his arms in front of his chest. “We don’t have time for this. We should be planning our strategies.”

“Relax sour wolf, we handled it. Consider this a celebration.” This causes all the eyes in the room to turn to the humans, and a piece of mozzarella stretching from Isaac’s mouth to the slice as he pauses mid-bite.

“You what?” Derek’s thick brows knot together in disbelief.

Lydia scoffs. “It wasn’t even that hard. It was just a 10th century Latin incantation repeated seven times under a new moon around a ceremonial fire using thirteen varieties of local herbs and the blood of a virgin.” She gives a halfhearted shrug. “Unless they have a thing for boils and uncontrollable itching, I don’t think they’ll be staying long. We might have gotten it done sooner if certain people stopped acting like children for five minutes.” She grabs a slice of the veggie pizza and starts eating the toppings off of it while stealing the last chair and somehow managing to cross her legs smugly.

Peter is raises an eyebrow at her. “Where did _you_ get the blood of a virgin?”

Stiles clears his throat and offers a small wave from where he’s leaning next to Scott. Scott has the audacity to laugh and gets his food stolen as a result. He then has the nerve to try and use puppy-dog eyes. “Oh no, that trick only works with Allison.” Stiles takes a bite out of the already partially eaten slice of pepperoni. “You criticize the method, you get none of the reward.”

For some mysterious reason every member of the alpha pack was gone within 48 hours.

And hey, without a threat, nobody found being around the others to be mandatory which really helped pack relations.

So yeah, Humans I, Werewolves 0.


End file.
